


for whoever finds this...

by tauxic_focet



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: POV First Person, im not horny for the sea emperor i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauxic_focet/pseuds/tauxic_focet
Summary: i wanted to write something a little more special for my new play-through's time capsule besides a shitty joke and a couple of fish, so i wrote about a unknown survivors who falls in love with the sea emperor and writes about it in the time capsule.(survivor isn't gendered, perceive them at your own liking)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	for whoever finds this...

**Author's Note:**

> this's my first time uploading anything in ao3, so please if you happen to come across this by some strange forces of the universe, feel free to leave constructive criticism

" I remember my first weeks on this planet, it was distressing, to say the least... my friends and coworkers were gone, but i managed to get a grip on how to guide myself here if i wanted to survive.  
But i cant deny that i often found myself on the verge of loosing it, the leviathan attacks, the lack of minerals, the depleting power and those damned booming fish, but i couldn't stay mad at them for long, this is they're planet after all, as far as they know, i'm the alien.

I still remember her voice calling to me as if it were yesterday, despite how soothing and comforting it was, i thought i was going insane. I quickly became obsessed with finding from where this voice originated from, so i dived deeper into the terrifying depths of the ocean.  
The deeper i went the louder i could hear it, i was getting closer.  
A part of me wanted to turn back, admit to myself that there was nothing down there and i was truly, profoundly alone, the other one, however, was thriving with a mix of hope and fear of what i could find.  
Or rather who.

I don't know what i was expecting... something that could end me in mere seconds? an automated voice? a creature so huge it could engulf your eyesight no matter how separated you were from it? maybe something that just wished to toy with me for as long as it pleased... but oh how wrong i was.  
When i first laid my eyes upon her, my body and soul felt like they were frozen in time, but not from fear or shock, it was purely from the majestic sight that had emerged from the depths, right before my eyes. She was astronomical, the wave of her tendrils as they flowed with the current were mesmerizing, the strange serenity and tranquility in her four luminescent eyes, the radiance in her two giant antennae's, although i am merely human, we understood each other. And for the first time here, i felt at home.

I imminently fell in love with this eldritch emperor of the sea.

It kills me to leave, it truly, truly does, I would happily let this bacterium consume me and let me die by your side even if it meant for me saving my last breath for a final "i love you", but what would be the point if i wont be able to cherish all these memories for the rest of my human life? i know you can at least hear me as i did to you, and from the bottomless depth of my heart, i mean it when i say this, i love you, always and forever.

For whoever finds this, i hope you learn to appreciate the beauty and diversity of this planet as much as many before you and i. Swim with the current. Take care ocean palace. "


End file.
